Ringo Starr
Sir Richard Starkey, known professionally as Ringo Starr, is an English musician, singer, songwriter and actor who gained worldwide fame as the drummer for the Beatles. He appeared as an ally in The Beatles At The Literature Club, and also had major supporting roles in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. History Early life Ringo was born on July 7th. He became interested in playing the drums at an early age, and became a member of several bands. Ringo later became the drummer of The Beatles, and as such became well-liked and very popular. He sang lead on some of the band's songs such as Yellow Submarine and Octopus's Garden. After the break-up of The Beatles, Ringo became close friends with the Troopari and Doc Kermit Frogglegg, and also befriended the citizens of Trooper Village. He moved to Edgehedge to help Steveistoric and the other Troopari incase of enemy attacks, in which Ringo would toss the enemy vigorously. Trooper Village Stories In the episode Steve Still Sucks, Ringo meet Kirby Bulborb and Mayor R Bulborb for the first time, and gave them directions to Underhut's lair. He replaced the Titan Dweevil during Olimar and The President's search for Louie. Ringo wished peace and love to "all the carrot people". Ringo was knighted in 2018 by Steveistoric for his service to music and the tossing of fanmail. The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat Ringo appears alongside the other members of The Beatles. He was notorious for tossing all fanmail and Minako merchandise. Ringo also appeared in Jakob Dawson's school to teach him and other students how to not get shot in the Nerv War. The Beatles At The Literature Club Ringo is featured as a main ally along with the other members of The Beatles. He accompanies the rest of the band to Moonlight Bay. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Ringo revealed that he was still tossing fanmail in 2029. He then noticed Wario and Waluigi. Ringo later attended Nicole Yazawa's birthday celebrations, and noticed Dadsuki's dead body. Notes * Ringo's character is based on the famous 2008 video in which Ringo said he would no longer sign fanmail. * Out of all of The Beatles, Ringo is the most reoccurring in Peter Tagg's shows. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Music Artists Category:Humans Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Troopari Category:Male Characters Category:Literature Club members Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Griffin Street Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:High Body Count Category:Supporting Characters Category:People on the cover of Avast Your Crumpets Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Real Life Characters Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat Characters Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Deleted Scenes Characters